powerofimaginationfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ikerne
Ikerne es la capital de la República de Ikerne, la mayor ciudad y área urbana de Ilisia y de todo el hemisferio sur. Situada a orillas del río Irati, Ikerne es un importante asentamiento humano que fue fundado hace relativamente poco, siendo aún así una de las ciudades más antiguas de la isla de Ilisia. El núcleo antiguo de la urbe, la City de Ikerne, conserva su perímetro pre-vereiano de un kilómetro cuadrado. Desde el año 6, el nombre «Ikerne» también hace referencia a toda la metrópolis desarrollada alrededor de este núcleo. El grueso de esta conurbación forma la región de Ikerne y el área administrativa de la Gran Ikerne, gobernado por el alcalde y la asamblea de Ikerne. Ikerne es una ciudad global, uno de los centros neurálgicos en el ámbito de las artes, el comercio, la educación, el entretenimiento, la moda, las finanzas, los medios de comunicación, la investigación, el turismo o el transporte. Es el principal centro financiero del mundo y una de las áreas metropolitanas con mayor PIB. Ikerne es también una capital cultural mundial, la ciudad más visitada considerando el número de visitas internacionales y tiene el mayor sistema aeroportuario del mundo según el tráfico de pasajeros. Asimismo, las 48 universidades de la ciudad conforman la mayor concentración de centros de estudios superiores de toda Ilisia. En esta ciudad multirracial convive gente de un gran número de culturas que hablan más de quince idiomas distintos. La Autoridad de la Gran Ikerne estima que en el año 8 la población de la ciudad era de 14 millones de habitantes, una cifra que la convierte en el municipio más populoso de Ilisia y que supone el 12,9% del total de la República de Ikerne. El área metropolitana de la Gran Ikerne, compuesta por 24 municipios además del núcleo principal, es la segunda aglomeración urbana más poblada del planeta tras la de Eiapisa. Ikerne cuenta con tres enclaves declarados Patrimonio de la Humanidad: la Torre de Ikerne, el Real Jardín Botánico de Jones y el sitio formado por el Palacio. Otros lugares famosos de la ciudad son el Palacio Monasterio, la Grande Norie, Rèmy Circus, el Puente de la Torre o San Juan Square. Ikerne cuenta también con numerosos museos, galerías de arte, bibliotecas, eventos deportivos y otras instituciones culturales como el Museo Ikernés, la State Gallery, la Biblioteca Ikernesa y los cuarenta teatros de Portland. El metro de Ikerne, que en el año 11 cumplirá ocho años, es el más antiguo del mundo y el segundo más grande, solo por detrás del de Eiapisa. Toponimia La ciudad de Ikerne adoptó su nombre oficial el día 21 de finalidor del año 6, tras la reforma de topónimos federales. La capital se había llamado I-dei-Cappe desde el 11 de tanyano del año 1, pero sus habitantes votaron a favor -por un 84% de votos afirmativos- de honrar a la Princesa Ikerne y llamar a la ciudad como la representante estatal, al igual que hicieron todos los Estados Federales salvo la -entonces- Unión Eiapisa. Cuando el estado cambió de nombre a finales del año 10, el Ayuntamiento de la capital anunció que la denominación de la ciudad no variaría «en ningún caso». Historia Antes del año 1 La ciudad de Ikerne se fundó en el valle de Quetësi el día 23 de paulimarino del año -7, con el nombre de Avvene. Por su posición a orillas del río Irati se convirtió rápidamente en una de las ciudades más prósperas en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. En la villa se estableció una corte condal, controlada por los condes de Avenne, padres de la actual princesa. Avvene fue una de las ciudades que, a mediados del año -1, comenzaron a planear una especie de "unión federal" entre todas las villas de la zona. El proyecto terminaría por consolidarse, dando lugar a la formación de la actual República de Ikerne. Los condes de Avenne abdicaron en su hija mayor y esta se convirtió en la jefa del nuevo estado. Primeros años Avenne fue renombrada en honor a la Princesa Ikerne el día 11 de tanyano del año 1, adoptando el nombre de I-dei-Cappe. La ciudad ya era para entonces la mayor de toda la isla de Ilisia. Los militares nacionalistas que plantaron cara a las tropas del Imperio Colonial Vereiano no tuvieron apenas representación en la ciudad, ya que esta tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Se construyó el primer edificio para el Ayuntamiento, así como los Jardines Botánicos de Jones a iniciativa de la propia princesa y el entonces alcalde, Adam Jones. Jones, veterano político que fue el primer gobernador de la ciudad, murió por causas naturales poco después. . ]] Cuando se fundó la ciudad de Portugalete, el 29 de veranés del año 1, en territorios ya pertenecientes al Imperio Colonial Vereiano, la ciudad de I-dei-Cappe se convierte en la primera gran ciudad del mundo en enviar representación a otra gran urbe. La construcción del viejo edificio de la Embajada Ikernesa en Portugalete simboliza el acercamiento entre las dos ciudades. Poco tiempo después, a finales del año 1, terminaba de construirse la Torre de Ikerne, un colosal castillo que protegería la ciudad de posibles ataques extranjeros. , terminado el 4 de comenzador del año 3.]] Ya en el año 2, I-dei-Cappe comenzó a convertirse en la gran ciudad que es hoy en día. Su crecimiento como capital de estado era muy superior al de cualquier otra ciudad de Ilisia, y sus infraestructuras se construían a una velocidad vertiginosa. El nuevo alcalde Ernest Livinghall se dio cuenta de que la ciudad se estaba convirtiendo en una gran capital, y ordenó la construcción del Palacio de Livinghall, que actualmente alberga la sede del Parlamento Ikernés y es, junto al Pasani de Eiapisa y el Parlamento de Olaya, el único lugar del mundo en el que se ha reunido el Senado de la Federación. El Palacio tardó un año en estar terminado y se convirtió en la sede de un gobierno más grande del mundo. Durante todo el año, la urbe se dedicó a construir infraestructuras y triplicó el tamaño que tenía a finales del año 1. , residencia de la Princesa Ikerne.]] A principios del año 3 comenzó la construcción del Palacio Monasterio, residencia permanente de la Princesa Ikerne en la ciudad. La urbe tendría, a la finalización de esta construcción en ikernés de ese mismo año, dos palacios y un castillo, algo único en Ilisia. El entonces coronel vereiano Guepard Dawson visitó la ciudad en calidad de representante del Imperio Colonial Vereiano, y decidió establecer en ella una de las primeras embajadas permanentes del país. En la III Era Internacional, el Principado de Ikerne terminó su internacionalización. Muchos países del mundo solicitaron la apertura de embajadas en I-dei-Cappe, pero el país solo aprobó un reducido número de ellas: las de estados que eran grandes aliados del Imperio Colonial Vereiano. Así, se abrieron las embajadas oficiales de Principado de Izaro y Principado de Sara (que habían tenido representación en la ciudad ya dos años antes), así como del Reino de Enol y del Imperio de Lucía. La ciudad acogió en pleno verano la Conferencia de Billoung, que evitó una guerra mundial entre el actualmente inexistente Imperio de Celia y el ICV. Cuando en nicolaitanés se crea la OPU, I-dei-Cappe es la segunda ciudad en acoger una reunión de la importante alianza internacional. La primera parada del Metro de Ikerne, primer tren subterráneo del mundo, se inauguró el 7 de enolayano del año 3. Años 4 y 5 En comenzador del año 4, la capital ikernesa se convirtió en una de las sedes del Pacto de Chiesi, que habían firmado el Reino de Sara y sus aliados para proteger sus intereses comerciales frente al aún Reino de Enol. No obstante, el Principado de Ikerne optó por no romper sus relaciones con el aliado vereiano y la embajada enolesa en I-dei-Cappe continuó abierta. El Aeropuerto Princesa Ikerne, también el mayor de Ilisia, fue terminado a mediados del año 4. La ciudad procuró mantenerse todo lo que pudo en la neutralidad con respecto al enfrentamiento entre los nacionalistas ikerneses y el Imperio Colonial Vereiano, por lo que se ganó la admiración de ambos bandos. Los rebeldes fueron severamente derrotados tras la Batalla de Angels-sur-Floor, lo que les hace abandonar las armas y presentarse a las elecciones como IEB. En las elecciones municipales de veranés, IEB obtendría 2 concejales de los 21 de la ciudad. El Partido Demócrata Ikernés de Richard Freeman, un reconocido pro-vereiano, se hizo con la victoria. Durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, primera de las tres contiendas que enfrentaron al Imperio de Manuel y al Imperio Colonial Vereiano, la ciudad sufrió su primer ataque cuando un grupo de aviones onenses lograron traspasar el perímetro de seguridad y bombardear el extrarradio de la urbe. Fallecieron 31 personas. El Principado de Ikerne respondió con contundencia atacando igualmente el Imperio de Emma, lo que provocó la salida de este país de la guerra. El ICV se haría con la victoria poco después. Mientras transcurría la primera mitad del año 5, el Principado de Ikerne terminó la construcción de la red de vías rápidas y autovías que unían sus principales ciudades, sustituyendo estas a las viejas carreteras nacionales. Se inauguró el Edificio Hodner -llamado así en honor a Edward Hodner, embajador ikernés en Eiapisa-, para alojar a las reuniones del Consejo y de la Cúpula Mayor de la nueva Alidaim, cuando esta pretendiese celebrarlas en el estado sureño. Tras los atentados del 17-T, la sociedad ikernesa quedó conmocionada. Casi 500.000 personas se echaron a las calles de la ciudad con pancartas como "I am vereian too" ("Yo también soy vereiano") o "United against barbarity" ("Unidos contra la barbarie") El alcalde Freeman declaró públicamente el rechazo de la sociedad ikernesa al terrorismo anti-federal y apoyó las medidas anti-terroristas que se tomaron -mayor seguridad en el aeropuerto y en las estaciones de tren, controles aduaneros, etcétera-. A finales de veranés, la ciudad se tuvo que enfrentar a una de las mayores crisis de su historia; la invasión manuelina de Ilisia. Tropas del Imperio de Manuel desembarcaron el día 2 de ingridiano en las costas occidentales del Principado de Ikerne y atacaron Westlane y Portugalete, aunque las tropas de refuerzo que desplegó el Imperio Colonial Vereiano lograron repeler ambos ataques. Con rapidez, el Imperio de Manuel recompuso sus filas y dirigió a sus tropas hacia la capital ikernesa. El Principado de Sara declaró la guerra al IMA a las 15:50, y su ejército se enfrentó a la retaguardia manuelina, barriéndola del mapa. Aún así, un inmenso ejército de casi 700.000 soldados procedentes de Imperio de Manuel, Reino de Carlos, Reino de Naiara y Principado de Borja se enfrentó esa misma noche al Ejército Ikernés, que se llevó la victoria en la Batalla de I-dei-Cappe gracias también a los refuerzos vereianos y enoleses enviados a la ciudad. El día 26 de ikernés, tras haber firmado tratados de alianza (obteniendo compensaciones económicas por ello) con los estados que habían intentado atacar la capital -salvo el Imperio de Manuel, que había sido derrotado en la Quinta Guerra Mundial-, el Himno Nacional Carlense es entonado por la Orquesta Nacional Ikernesa en las afueras del Palacio de Livinghall, como muestra de respeto del Principado de Ikerne al Reino de Carlos tras los atentados anti-vereianos que ese país sufrió esa misma tarde. Años 6 y 7 Los atentados del 12-E El año seis no iba a empezar con buenas noticias para la capital. El aitansday 12 de eiapisano, cinco bombas paralizaron el sistema de transporte público de la ciudad en plena hora punta matinal. 59 personas fallecieron en los ataques, responsabilidad de los terroristas de la anti-federal Organización Barbunte. El Principado de Ikerne declaró la guerra oficialmente al terrorismo internacional, e instauró nuevas políticas para combatir el extremismo radical. El mundo entero condenó los atentados, y el Himno Ikernés sonó en el Palacio Real Carlense, como manera simbólica del Reino de Carlos de devolver al Principado de Ikerne su apoyo y sus condolencias tras los atentados del mes anterior. El día 13, una inmensa manifestación recorrió la Avenida Princesa Ikerne, la principal de la ciudad, clamando consignas contra el terrorismo y por la libertad. A ella acudieron 15 jefes de gobierno -los gobernadores de los entonces 13 Estados Federales, el Presidente de la Federación Charles Bright, y el Presidente del Gobierno Enolés, Roger Ackroy. También acudieron 22 jefes de estado: las emperatrices Ingrid, Eva, Lucía y Emma, las princesas Paulita, Saray, Nicole, Adriana, Iris, Aurora, Paula, Aitana, Elisa, Olaya, Izaro, Sara e Ikerne, los reyes Yeray y Johnny, el Emperador Sergio, el Presidente Enol y el Príncipe Quique. También asistieron más de dos centenares de diplomáticos extranjeros y decenas de políticos nacionales de todos los partidos. Las banderas de veinticuatro países ondearon a media asta durante el día de hoy, y tanto Principado de Sara como Principado de Izaro hicieron lo mismo que el Principado de Ikerne y decretaron tres días de luto nacional. Ciudad Federal El día 10 de tanyano, superada la crisis y tomadas ya diversas medidas antiterroristas más avanzadas, el Principado de Ikerne se convertía en el decimocuarto Estado Federal tras un referéndum que triunfó completamente en la capital. El 88% de los ciudadanos de la misma se mostraron favorables al ingreso, e I-dei-Cappe se convirtió en una ciudad federal. Una parte de la sociedad ikernesa no estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión, pero las medidas neutrales que adoptó el Gobierno Federal y la determinación de la Princesa Ikerne lograron mantener al estado en la Federación de los Estados Unidos. Durante el resto del año, la ciudad continuó expandiéndose y constituyó todo un ejemplo de prosperidad para las ciudades ilisianas y también para las del continente, convirtiéndose en una ciudad global y en la quinta más poblada del planeta. A finales de año el Ayuntamiento aprobó, dentro del proyecto de hermanamiento de ciudades, su vinculación a la capital federal; Eiapisa. El 21 de finalidor del año 6 la ciudad adoptó su nombre actual El año 7 y su consolidación como gran metrópolis A principios del año 7, se inauguró el nuevo ayuntamiento, ejemplo de modernización de una ciudad que no renunció a su espíritu clásico. El Metro de Ikerne alcanzó los 400 kilómetros, convirtiéndose así en el más extenso del planeta. El tranvía y la red de autobuses urbanos experimentaron un fuerte crecimiento, y los autobuses de color rojo se convirtieron en todo un icono de la ciudad. El Ayuntamiento pasó a englobar, además de a la ciudad de Ikerne, a todos los municipios que habían sido literalmente "absorbidos" por el enorme crecimiento de la urbe. Así se configuró la región de la Gran Ikerne, compuesta en la actualidad por otros veinticuatro municipios. La ciudad celebró las elecciones municipales del año 7 en veranés, las últimas que no estuvieron unificadas para todos los Estados Federales en la misma fecha. Richard Freeman resultó reelegido haciéndose con el 76% de los votos en la city. Año 8 El censo de eiapisano arrojó unos resultados de 24.893.902 personas habitando en el área metropolitana de la Gran Ikerne, lo que la convirtió en la tercera ciudad más poblada del planeta. El futuro de la ciudad con el gobierno del Partido Socialdemócrata es la continuación de las políticas que heredaron del Partido Demócrata Ikernés, avanzando en la consolidación de la ciudad de Ikerne como metrópolis global, primer centro financiero del mundo y urbe más importante al sur del blaine. También se pretendía aumentar la influencia internacional de la ciudad, mediante la organización tanto de eventos deportivos como de reuniones de la Alidaim en la misma. El día 12 de comenzador la Autoridad de la Gran Ikerne aprobó la adopción del nuevo himno de la ciudad, Crossed Hearts, del DJ federal Tom Leevis. La política de la ciudad a lo largo del año 8 fue la de la discreción política, siguiendo la línea del Principado de Ikerne, que apenas intervino en la escena internacional. La poca presencia ikernesa en la Alidaim no dañó en exceso a la ciudad, aunque sí ralentizó su crecimiento como gran urbe en detrimento de otras ciudades como Amanda u Olaya. Año 9 El año 9 no empezaba con buen pie para la ciudad, que pronto hubo de reponerse de otro gran susto: el atentado de Livinghall, en el que fallecieron 4 personas a manos de un terrorista perteneciente, presuntamente, a la moribunda Organización Cyan, que está cobrando fuerza en algunos nuevos estados de Sudcatedland. Las reacciones a estos ataques fueron inmediatas: la Alidaim, la ONLC y la mayoría de los gobiernos del mundo mostraron públicamente su repulsa a los atentados, que batieron el récord en lo que a repercusión internacional y seguimiento en directo se refiere. Richard Freeman, el alcalde de la ciudad, anunció que «la Ciudad de Ikerne no cejará en su empeño de apoyar el final del terrorismo internacional» y dijo también que «la seguridad se incrementará». El cintiday 21 de comenzador, un nuevo ataque terrorista consternaba a los ikerneses: un hombre de nacionalidad bryannense arrolla a una multitud de personas con una camioneta cerca de una zona de bares del norte de la city. Una mujer fallece y 17 personas son heridas, antes de que el terrorista fuese abatido por la Policía Federal. Esto supuso el apoyo de la ciudadanía ikernesa a una intervención armada de la Alidaim en el Reino de Bryan, para ayudar a ese estado a recuperar el control de sus territorios y expulsar a los Cyan de los mismos. Por lo demás, la Era Internacional no tuvo especial repercusión en la ciudad: cuando estalló la crisis yerayana, una gran manifestación recorrió las principales avenidas y plazas de la capital ikernesa solicitando al Gobierno Ikernés una postura inamovible del lado del Gobierno Irikense en la crisis y exigiendo la dimisión de la entonces presidenta Silvia Santamarina. El alcalde socialdemócrata, Richard Freeman, secundó la protesta y en un discurso dio el «total apoyo de la City de Ikerne» a Eiapisa en esta crisis, solucionada por la vía pacífica gracias a la diplomacia irikense. Ikerne aprobó el 15 de sarino el plan de urbanismo del ensanche noroeste de la ciudad, uno de los proyectos de expansión urbana más grandes de la historia y que supondrá la construcción de más de 60 bloques de viviendas. Año 10 Si alguna ciudad vivió con intensidad la grave crisis gubernamental que sacudió el Principado de Ikerne durante la segunda mitad del año fue su capital. La ciudad se volcó enseguida con el Movimiento Federal, desquiciando a los nacionalistas y a los independentistas, llegando a presentar la dimisión varios concejales de la Unión Nacional Ikernesa en la oposición. Ninguno de los concejales del gobierno se mostró contrario a la gobernadora Lorena Prieto o favorable a los conocidos como «parlamentarios libres», principales ejecutores de las acciones que llevaron el estado al proceso llamado Ikexit. Ikerne se mantuvo, al igual que Portugalete, bastante al margen de las proclamas y manifestaciones de los nacionalistas. Cuando el presidente Lander Fernández logró diluir la crisis en el tiempo, el alcalde Freeman anunció la colocación de un gran busto de Fernández a la entrada del Ayuntamiento. El alcalde también tuvo que salir a desmentir las informaciones que especulaban con un posible cambio de nombre de la ciudad cuando el Principado de Ikerne pasó a denominarse República de Ikerne. Freeman aseguró que «nuestra ciudad permanecerá con el nombre de nuestra presidenta, querida tanto aquí como en el resto de nuestra nación, y por tanto nunca nos plantearemos impulsar ningún cambio de nombre para la capital». Gobierno Gobierno local La administración de Ikerne está compuesta por dos niveles: uno estratégico a escala de toda la ciudad y otro local. La administración de la ciudad es coordinada por la Autoridad de la Gran Ikerne (GIA por sus siglas en ikernés) y la administración local es gestionada por otras 25 autoridades menores. La GIA está formada por dos organismos electos: el alcalde de Ikerne, que tiene poderes ejecutivos, y la Asamblea de Ikerne, que supervisa las decisiones del alcalde y puede aprobar o rechazar sus propuestas presupuestarias anuales. La sede del GIA es el Ayuntamiento, ubicado en Wornak, y el alcalde actual es el demócrata Richard Freeman, que gobierna gracias al apoyo de los autofederalistas. La estrategia de planificación del alcalde se publicó con el nombre de «Ikerne Plan» en su reelección. Las autoridades locales son los consejos de los 24 municipios de Ikerne y la Corporación de la City de Ikerne, responsables de la mayoría de servicios como escuelas, servicios sociales, mobiliario urbano y recogida de basuras. Algunas funciones, como la gestión de residuos, se proporcionan a través de acuerdos conjuntos. La policía de la Gran Ikerne, con la excepción de la «City», es la Policía Metropolitana de Ikerne, dependiente de la Autoridad de la Policía Metropolitana. La «City de Ikerne» tiene su propio cuerpo policial, la Policía de la City de Ikerne. Por su parte, la Ikernish Transport Police se ocupa de la seguridad en el transporte ferroviario y el metro de la ciudad. La Ikerne Fire Brigade es el servicio de bomberos de la Gran Ikerne, depende de la Ikerne Fire and Emergency Planning Authority y es el tercer servicio de bomberos más grande del mundo. Del parque de ambulancias del Servicio Nacional de Salud se ocupa el Servicio de Ambulancias de Ikerne, que es el mayor servicio de ambulancias gratuitas de todo el mundo. Las Ambulancias Aéreas de Ikerne operan en conjunción con el IAS. De la seguridad en el río Irati se encargan los Guardacostas de Su Majestad y la Royal National Lifeboat Institution. Gobierno nacional Ikerne es la sede de la gobernación de la República de Ikerne, ubicado su gobierno alrededor del Palacio de Livinghall. Muchas de las dependencias del gobierno se encuentran cerca del Parlamento, especialmente a lo largo de Whitehall, donde se halla la residencia de la Gobernadora, actualmente la demócrata Lorena Prieto. Geografía Ámbito .]] La Gran Ikerne es la subdivisión administrativa de más alto nivel que engloba toda la ciudad. La pequeña y antigua City de Ikerne contuvo en el pasado a toda la urbe. Solo el cuarenta por ciento de la Gran Ikerne queda cubierto por el distrito postal de Ikerne, es decir, dentro del cual «Ikerne» forma parte de las direcciones postales. El prefijo telefónico de Ikerne (032) cubre una gran área, similar en tamaño a la Gran Ikerne, aunque algunos distritos exteriores quedan excluidos. Normalmente el área que queda dentro de la autopista de circunvalación AF-61 es lo que se considera Ikerne. La expansión del área urbana de la ciudad queda impedida en la actualidad por el Cinturón Verde Ikernés, aunque algunas zonas urbanizadas se extienden más allá de sus límites y quedan englobadas bajo la definición de Área Urbana de la Gran Ikerne. Más allá se encuentra la vasta área metropolitana de Ikerne. Para algunos propósitos la ciudad se suele dividir en Ikerne interior e Ikerne exterior, y de forma natural está dividida en norte y sur por el río Irati. '''Estatus' Dentro de Ikerne, tanto la City como la ciudad de Livinghall tienen el estatus de ciudades. Con el paso del tiempo la Gran Ikerne ha ido absorbiendo municipios y "robando" superficie a diversos condados, ocupando en la actualidad territorios que pertenecían a cuatro de ellos. Topografía La Gran Ikerne ocupa un área de 1 933 km2, en la que vivían 14 025 363 personas en comenzador del año 8, con una densidad de población aproximada de 7 255 habitantes por km2. El área metropolitana de la ciudad se extiende por unos 8 937 km² y su población asciende a 24 893 902, alrededor de 2 785 habitantes por km2. La Ikerne actual se extiende a lo largo de varios kilómetros del cauce del Irati, el río navegable que cruza la urbe de suroeste a este. Su valle es una amplia llanura salteada de suaves colinas como Ilisia Hill, Portugalete Hills o Purple Hill. Durante el año 5, las obras en el cauce del río Irati lo acondicionaron para evitar las crecidas de este río, que desemboca en el río Ilisia 15 kilómetros después de pasar por la ciudad. El río, que empezó a contaminarse en el año 4, fue limpiado exhaustivamente por las autoridades de Ikerne a mediados del año 7. En la actualidad es uno de los más limpios de Ilisia y el río más limpio que atraviesa una gran ciudad. Clima Ikerne tiene un clima templado oceánico, similar al del resto de la parte oriental de la República de Ikerne. Pese a su reputación de ciudad lluviosa, Ikerne recibe menos precipitaciones anuales que Eiapisa (820 mm) o Cated (835 mm) Los inviernos son fríos, con unas dos heladas por semana en los suburbios entre los meses de palazuelino y sarino. La nieve cae raramente, unas cuatro o cinco veces al año entre veranés e ingridiano, mientras que en los meses de comenzador y tanyano puede nevar una vez cada dos o tres años. Las temperaturas invernales oscilan entre los −4°C y los 14°C. El récord de temperatura más elevada tuvo lugar en el norte de la ciudad a mediados del verano del año 6, con 38°C registrados. Los veranos son generalmente templados aunque ocasionalmente se dan episodios de días muy calurosos. En el centro de la ciudad las temperaturas suelen ser unos 5°C más altas que en el extrarradio debido al efecto de isla de calor que crea el área urbana. La temperatura media de los veranos ikerneses es de 18.5°C, aunque alrededor de siete días al año suelen superar los 30°C y dos días los 32°C. Desde paulimarino a ikernés lo habitual es registrar todas las semanas unas temperaturas diurnas que oscilan entre los 18 y 26°C de máxima. Arquitectura y parques La arquitectura ikernesa es muy heterogénea y por tanto no está caracterizada por ningún estilo particular, en parte debido a las diversas épocas a que pertenecen los edificios de la ciudad. Los jardines, por su parte, sirvieron de inspiración para nombrar su típica forma sin líneas rectas como "estilo ikernés", en contraposición al "estilo eiapisano", más sobrio y con predilección por los ángulos rectos. En la ciudad hay más de un centenar de edificios que tienen la categoría de "edificio histórico" concedida por la Imperial Academia de la Historia federal. , nombrados así en honor al General federal Guepard Dawson.]] Los tres parques más grandes del centro de Ikerne son tres Parques Reales, propiedad de la Princesa Ikerne y cedidos para el uso público por ella misma: North Park, los cercanos Jardines de Dawson al oeste del centro de la ciudad y Princess Park, hacia el norte. North Park es un lugar popular para practicar deporte y de vez en cuando alberga conciertos al aire libre. Alejados del centro de la ciudad hay varios parques más, entre ellos Llamazares Park al sureste, Ilisia Park y Markel Park (el más grande) al suroeste y Victory Park al este. En Ikerne hay además otros espacios abiertos seminaturales, caso de Charles Bright Park en el norte de la ciudad, y el bosque de Prieto al noreste, con una superficie de 2 172 hectáreas. Dentro del Charles Bright Park está el palacio de Braña House, un lugar popular por sus conciertos de música clásica en verano junto al lago que atraen a miles de personas todos los fines de semana para disfrutar de la música, el paisaje y los fuegos artificiales. El bosque de Prieto, por su parte, es lugar habitual para realizar actividades deportivas como bicicleta de montaña, senderismo, montar a caballo, jugar al golf o pescar. Demografía En los últimos años, tras la industrialización de la ciudad, su población creció muy rápidamente, aunque en la actualidad esta tendencia se ha suavizado. En toda su historia, la población de Ikerne jamás ha experimentado un decrecimiento de un mes a otro, alcanzando su pico en el último padrón de veranés del año 9. Según el Ayuntamiento, en la ciudad hay censadas 14 025 363 personas. No obstante, hay que tener en cuenta que el área metropolitana de la Gran Ikerne no tiene un límite definido, y las áreas urbanizadas se extienden más allá de lo que la Autoridad de la Gran Ikerne considera que conforma dicha área metropolitana. Según la Alidaim, Ikerne es la tercera ciudad más poblada del mundo, solo superada por la capital federal, Eiapisa, y la capital enolesa, Enolva. También es la cuarta ciudad del mundo en la que viven más milmillonarios (en áilares federales) y una de las ciudades con el nivel de vida más caro, junto con Aurora y Saray. Economía Ikerne genera aproximadamente el 23% de todo el producto interior bruto de la República de Ikerne, y su enorme área metropolitana, que es la más extensa de Ilisia, el 35% del total del estado. Ikerne es además uno de los principales centros financieros del mundo, tanto que compite con Nicky Town como el lugar preeminente de las finanzas internacionales. En efecto, las finanzas son la mayor industria de la ciudad y sus exportaciones financieras la convierten en un importante contribuyente a la balanza de pagos del estado ikernés. A mediados de año 7 unas 970 000 personas trabajaban en los servicios financieros en Ikerne, una ciudad que cuenta con 566 bancos extranjerosO de otros Estados Federales., más que cualquier otra ciudad del mundo. Alrededor del 88% de la población activa de la Gran Ikerne (7,5 millones de personas) está empleada en el sector servicios. Además de los servicios profesionales, en Ikerne se concentran muchas empresas del sector de los medios de comunicación y la industria de la distribución de medios de comunicación es el segundo sector más competitivo de la economía de la ciudad. Por contraparte, la ciudad tiene algunos de los precios inmobiliarios más altos del mundo. Turismo Ikerne es un destino turístico muy popular, por lo que esta es una de sus principales industrias: 500.000 personas trabajaban a tiempo completo en el sector turístico en el año 7, un sector que deja anualmente en la ciudad unos veinte mil millones de áilares. Todos los años visitan la capital ikernesa unos 19 millones de turistas, lo que la convierte en la ciudad ilisiana más visitada. Transporte El transporte en la ciudad es una de las cuatro áreas principales gestionadas por el alcalde de Ikerne, aunque sus competencias presupuestarias no abarcan la red de trenes de larga distancia que entra en la ciudad. La red de transporte público de Ikerne, que es una de las más extensas del mundo, es administrada por Ikerne Transports. El desplazamiento en bicicleta es cada vez más popular en Ikerne y la Ikerne Bikes Campaign intenta mejorar esta forma de desplazamiento por la ciudad. Las líneas que forman el metro de Ikerne, los tranvías y los autobuses se convirtieron en parte de un sistema de transporte integrado mediante la creación en el año 6 de la organización Ikerne Passenger Transport Board. Este sistema permite a los viajeros unificar todos los billetes de transporte público de la ciudad en una misma tarjeta, conocida popularmente como "Rikba". Aeropuertos Ikerne es uno de los principales centros del tráfico aéreo mundial y además tiene el espacio aéreo urbano más grande. Ocho aeropuertos tienen la palabra Ikerne en su nombre, pero la mayor parte del tráfico aéreo pasa por seis de ellos. El Aeropuerto Internacional Princesa Ikerne (código IAA: IKR), al oeste de la ciudad, es el aeropuerto con más tráfico aéreo internacional del mundo y la base de la aerolínea de bandera del Principado de Ikerne, Ikernish Airways. El aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Ikerne, el más pequeño y más céntrico de todos, da servicio a vuelos de negocios y tiene un considerable tráfico de jets privados. Autobuses y tranvías La red de autobuses de Ikerne es una de las más grandes del mundo: funciona 24 horas al día, cuenta con 10 000 autobuses, 800 líneas y tiene unos seis millones de usuarios diarios. Durante el año 7, esta red realizó un millón y medio de desplazamientos de corta distancia, aún más que el metro, aunque este último presumiblemente superará al transporte en autobuses durante el año 8 debido a su mayor crecimiento. Los beneficios anuales de la red de autobuses de la ciudad son de unos 900 millones de áilares. La ciudad también posee la mejor red de accesibilidad para sillas de ruedas y desde el año 6 se hizo más accesible para personas con deficiencias auditivas o visuales gracias, en parte, a la introducción de avisos audiovisuales. La capital ikernesa fue pionera en la introducción de este tipo de medidas para personas discapacitadas. Los distintivos autobuses rojos de dos pisos y los taxis negros de diseño retro son, junto al metro, iconos internacionales de Ikerne. La capital ikernesa tiene también una red moderna de tranvías, conocida como Trampik y con sede en Southbrook, al sur de la ciudad. Cuenta con 46 paradas, tres rutas y transportó a 39,3 millones de personas durante el año 7. Los tranvías ikerneses, de los más modernos del mundo, son completamente ecológicos, están adaptados para discapacitados y permiten el transporte de animales domésticos, al igual que el metro. Ikerne está en proceso de diseñar su propia vía de transporte magnético, al estilo del Aitana Maglev. La empresa federal The Ipaai Group ha invertido más de 400 millones de áilares en un proyecto que previsiblemente se iniciará a finales del año 8. Teleférico Ikerne cuenta con el Teleférico Royal Agios, que se inauguró en veranés del año 7 y que cruza el río Irati trazando un recorrido de cerca de 1.600 metros. Este telecabina también está integrado en la tarjeta Rikba. Bicicleta Ikerne fue una de las primeras ciudades del mundo en adaptar el sistema de bicicletas compartidas; dicho sistema goza de una gran aceptación pública y ha simplificado ligeramente el tráfico de la ciudad. Por toda el área de la Gran Ikerne hay carriles bici, algunos de ellos de varias decenas de kilómetros de longitud. Puerto y lanchas El puerto de Ikerne no posee un gran tráfico de buques, de hecho es el undécimo de la República de Ikerne. Los barcos que llegan del océano Atzuli tienen primero que remontar el río Ilisia y posteriormente acceder a la desembocadura del río Irati, que no siempre goza de aguas tranquilas. Por ello, el principal uso del puerto es como puerto deportivoPese a que aún así arriban diariamente del orden de 20 buques mercantes a la ciudad., para lanchas individuales o colectivas. Hay rutas turísticas que realizan el recorrido del río Irati a lo largo de toda la ciudad, por un precio que oscila entre los 10 y los 40 áilares. También queda un remanente del antiguo servicio de barcas que cruzaban el río cuando no había tantos puentes sobre él. Tren Metro El metro de Ikerne, conocido coloquialmente como The Duct, es el más antiguo y el segundo más extenso del mundo. Entró en funcionamiento en el año 3 y actualmente tiene 315 estaciones. Todos los días usan el metro ikernés más de cuatro millones de pasajeros, en torno a mil quinientos millones al año. Tren de cercanías También existe en la capital una extensa red de trenes de cercanías compuesta por 413 estaciones de ferrocarril, especialmente en el sur de Ikerne, que es donde menos líneas de metro existen. En la ciudad está la estación de tren con más movimientos de todo el país, la estación de San Juan, por cuyo complejo de intercambio (que incluye la estación de San Juan este) pasan 184 millones de personas cada año. Las estaciones dan servicio al sur de Ikerne y de la república. La mayoría de líneas de ferrocarril terminan hacia el centro de la ciudad. El proyecto Ikerne Maglev, diseñado por los mismos ingenieros que construyeron el Aitana Maglev, tiene prevista la inauguración de la primera línea de tren magnético de Ilisia. Intercity e internacional En la ciudad de Ikerne arrancan y terminan el 50% de todas las líneas de ferrocarril de Ilisia. Tiene comunicaciones directas con todas las grandes ciudades del país y también con la mayoría de ciudades importantes de sus dos estados vecinos. La mayor línea ininterrumpida de ferrocarril del mundo, el International State Railway, une Ikerne con Control City, pasando por el túnel Weiser y por siete estados y haciendo un trayecto de casi 3.500 kilómetros. Carreteras Aunque la mayoría de desplazamientos por el centro de Ikerne se realizan en transporte público, en los suburbios es más común el uso del coche. La carretera de circunvalación interior, las carreteras circulares norte y sur y la autopista de circunvalación AF-61 rodean toda el área urbana de la ciudad y están intercomunicadas por varias carreteras radiales. Sin embargo, muy pocas autopistas llegan hasta el centro de la ciudad. La AF-61 es la carretera de circunvalación más larga del mundo con sus 214,4 km. Las autovías AF-62, AF-63 y AF-64 conectan la capital con Portugalete y sus homólogas jarrillera e izarina. En el año 6 se introdujo una tarifa de congestión para reducir el volumen de tráfico en el centro de Ikerne. Con pocas excepciones, los motoristas deben pagar ocho áilares al día para circular por una zona bien definida que abarca gran parte del congestionado centro de la ciudad. Ikerne es famosa por sus atascos de tráfico, especialmente en la AF-61, que es la autopista con más tránsito de toda Ilisia, y la velocidad media de los coches en hora punta no supera los 17 km/h. Gracias al peaje impuesto para transitar por el centro, el número de coches se ha reducido en esta zona de la ciudad de 215.000 a 135.000. Educación Educación primaria y secundaria La mayor parte de los centros educativos de primaria y secundaria de Ikerne son públicos y están controlados por los respectivos municipios de la ciudad. Existen además muchos centros privados, algunos muy antiguos y prestigiosos como City of Ikerne School, Wilson School, University College School, Highgate School y Monasterio School. Educación superior Ikerne es una ciudad con gran peso en el mundo de la educación superior y la investigación, y sus 48 universidades conforman la mayor concentración de centros de estudios superiores de toda Ilisia. En el curso del año 9 la ciudad tuvo una población universitaria que rondaba los 660 000 estudiantes, aproximadamente el 26% de todo el estado, de los cuales 391 000 estaban registrados en carreras universitarias y 177 000 en estudios de posgrado. En ese mismo curso escolar hubo 103 100 estudiantes extranjeros en Ikerne, lo que suponía un 34% de todos los de la República de Ikerne. En Ikerne están algunas de las instituciones educativas más prestigiosas del mundo. Con sus 154 000 estudiantes, la Universidad de Ikerne, que es pública, es la mayor universidad de educación presencial de todo el continente. Está compuesta por cuatro universidades y sus respectivas facultades, además de varias instituciones más pequeñas y especializadas. Cada uno de los miembros de la Universidad de Ikerne tiene sus propios procedimientos de admisión y sus propios premios a los estudios que imparten. En la ciudad hay otras instituciones de estudios superiores ajenas a la Universidad de Ikerne, entre ellas la Universidad de Pilson, la City University Ikerne, el Imperial College Ikerne, la Universidad de Kingston, la Universidad Metropolitana de Ikerne (que con 38.000 estudiantes es la mayor universidad unitaria de la ciudad), la Universidad Ikerne South Bank, la Universidad de Middlesex, la University of the Arts Ikerne (la más grande del mundo en su campo), la Universidad East Ikerne, la Universidad West Ikerne y la Universidad Monasterio. Además, en la capital ikernesa existen tres universidades de territorios continentales: Regent's College Ikerne, Allesey, The Federal International University y Clappe International University. Ikerne cuenta con cinco grandes facultades de medicina y numerosos hospitales de prácticas a ellas asociados. La ciudad también es un lugar destacado para la investigación biomédica gracias a sus centros académicos de ciencias de la salud. Cultura Ocio y entretenimiento La ciudad de Ikerne tiene varios distritos reconocidos internacionalmente por ser cunas del entretenimiento en Ilisia. Stone Square, en la ciudad de Livinghall, es donde se celebran los estrenos cinematográficos en el estado. En Rèmy Circus se encuentran varios teatros de Portland, cines, bares y restaurantes. Al este de la ciudad se halla Sörensen Garden, una zona de tiendas de ropa. La ciudad está considerada cuna de la moda global, superando a otras igualmente punteras como Nikki Town o Saray. La Long Street, una calle de dos kilómetros de longitud en el distrito de Durrington que se extiende hacia el norte desde The Angel, es la calle con más bares y restaurantes de la Federación de los Estados Unidos. La Westlane Street concentra más tiendas que cualquier otra zona de Ilisia en una calle de 1,6 km de longitud y en ella se encuentran muchos grandes almacenes, entre ellos dos de la cadena amandina Westmart. También se halla allí la sede central de la empresa vitivinícola Viñedos Monasterio, la mayor del mundo en su sector. En Ikerne trabajan múltiples diseñadores famosos. La pintora federal Dolores Imbruglia tiene una residencia personal al noroeste de la ciudad, siendo la capital considerada un centro internacional de la moda junto a Saray, Eiapisa o Nikki Town gracias a sus renombradas escuelas de arte y diseño. Los restaurantes ikerneses ofrecen numerosas variedades gastronómicas fruto de la diversidad étnica de la población de la ciudad. Entre la variedad de eventos anuales caben destacar el multitudinario Desfile del Día Estatal, que es uno de los más espectaculares y coloridos del mundo. Al día siguiente el Ejército Ikernés realiza un desfile militar por las principales avenidas de la ciudad para celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa. Literatura, cine y televisión Ikerne es el escenario de muchas obras literarias. Igualmente, varios escritores y periodistas de gran calibre como el eiapisano Rick Grass, el nicolés Peter Wilson o el portugalujo Alan Stanson trabajan en la ciudad y tienen sus residencias permanentes en ellas. La capital también ha dejado su huella en la industria del cine. Los estudios Action Movies, principal compañía cinematográfica de Ilisia, están en al oeste de la ciudad. Museos y galerías de arte En Ikerne hay muchos museos, galerías y otras instituciones culturales, algunos de los cuales son grandes atracciones turísticas además de cumplir con un papel investigador. El primero fundado fue el Museo Ikernés, en Capital, en el año 2. Este museo contuvo en un principio antigüedades, especímenes de historia natural y la biblioteca nacional, pero en la actualidad tiene unos fondos con siete millones de piezas de todo el mundo. En el año 3 se fundó la State Gallery para albergar la colección nacional ikernesa de pintura ilisiana, una institución que hoy ocupa un lugar preeminente en San Juan Square. Música Ikerne es una de las capitales mundiales de la música clásica y popular y sede de grandes sellos discográficos, como Wats, así como hogar de incontables grupos de música, músicos y profesionales de la industria. En la ciudad hay también varias orquestas y salas de conciertos, y pese a la profesionalización de la industria musical, aún pervive la música tradicional de Ilisia que junto a los bailes regionales es el centro de toda la atención en las fiestas de la capital. Bailes regionales Artículo principal: Danzas de la República de Ikerne. Los bailes regionales son una parte muy importante de la cultura ikernesa y la fundamental de su folclore. Cada ciudad o territorio tiene las suyas propias, y acostumbran a bailarse en las fiestas mayores. Las fiestas de Ikerne, celebradas del 1 al 7 de ingridiano, aglutinan a la mayor cantidad de cuadrillas de baile de toda Ilisia en una serie de "competiciones" que entregan premios a todos los participantes. Deportes La ciudad ha albergado las sedes del Primer Mundial de Tenis de la historia y del Segundo Mundial de Baloncesto, así como las últimas rondas del Sexto Mundial de Fútbol que el entonces Principado de Ikerne organizó junto al Principado de Sara. El Estadio Princesa Ikerne, con aforo para 146 000 personas, es el tercero más grande del mundo. La ciudad tiene, no obstante, otros cuatro grandes estadios y más de 60 campos de baloncesto en toda su área metropolitana. La regata en el río Irati es la competición de remo más famosa y prestigiosa del mundo. Los bailes regionales ikerneses, máximos exponentes de la cultura ilisiana, tienen también su propia competición. Ciudad hermanada La entonces alcaldesa de ciudad de Ikerne, Hope Wilson, firmó, el mismo día en el que se establecían los principios del acuerdo de hermanamiento de ciudades, un convenio mediante el cual se establecía que "Solo Eiapisa es digna de Ikerne, y solo Ikerne es digna de Eiapisa". Por ello, la capital federal es la única ciudad hermana de la ikernesa y viceversa. Este sistema ha sido copiado por otras capitales como Enolva o Iz-Cappen. Referencias Véase también * República de Ikerne * Atentados del 12-E Categoría:Ciudades Categoría:Principado de Ikerne Categoría:Ciudades Federales